Misunderstood
by SparklingPearl123
Summary: "I am not a GAY!" Shouted Drew over the phone not realizing a certain brunette had heard him. After that, things start to go a little, unexpected. Contestshipping one-shot. Lemon!


**Here is my first one shot!**

 **Now I am thinking that starting with a lemon is not a good idea. Well I do not own the characters.**

 **..**

"For the last time I am telling I AM NOT A GAY!" Drew yelled startling May.

May was there in Drew's house for a project. Knowing the way around the house well, she made her way to where his room was. She knocked softly on the door but on getting no response called,"Drew?"

She twisted the door knob and entered, closing the door behind her. She found Drew, videocalling with Gary. She was slowly making her way to where he was when his sudden outburst startled her.

"Drew?" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Shocked, he quickly turned around and muttered,"shit," under his breath.

Gary, on the other hand was smirking and teased,"Well, prove what you said." Drew, to embarrassed to say a word, cut the call and turned away. May's giggling was not helping either.

"There are only two things people do when locked up in a room," May said, breaking the awkward silence.

"And what are they?" Drew asked looking at her in amusement.

"They make out or study," she said, trying to ease up the situation.

Under the circumstances, it was an unfortunate remark to made.

Drew quickly captured her lips with his, surprising May, but she relaxed into the kiss soon. His hand snaked around her waist and he pulled her close. May loudly moaned into the kiss.

Drew broke the kiss and stared at her sapphire eyes. May slyly said,"I was referring to the study part."

Drew cursed again,"Shit, I .. I was just," when May silenced him wuth another kiss. "I didn't say I didn't like it "

Drew pressed her against the wall and used his hands to examine every iota of her skin, where as May was busy rubbing her hands through his hair. It was not long before she started to feel his growing length against her stomach.

"Oh Drew," she moaned loudly.

Taking as a clue as she was enjoying it, he took off her top and tossed it one side. She never imagined wrong sentence could end like this.

Clothes were tossed all around tge room and Drew picked up May and carried her to the bed. He gently put her down and kissed her again on the lips. Using his free hands, he squeezed her breast. She moaned again. He freed his lips and started trailing kisses down her neck.

May gripped the bedsheet to maintain her balance. Drew was moving downward and licked her entrance, May moaned once more.

Finding that this spot was turning her on, he focused all his attention there. He stuck his tongue in her entrance and gave it a slow lick. She let out a long aaah.

"Stop teasing Drew,"she said when he had stopped his attention on her.

"I have other plans," he smirked and went to his drawer. He pulled out a small packet and tore it. May understood he was putting on a condom. She made aface and said,"Why them?"

Drew smirked and said,"As much as I want you to be my children's mother, you're very young."

He came back and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Go on!" She encouraged.

He slowly entered and smirked again,"tight, aren't you?"

"You arrogant pig!"

"Chill May-May, otherwise I will back off"

"Don't you say that," she said pouting again. Drew slowly quickened his pace, which in turn made her moan louder.

"Oh Drew," she hardly said between breaths. May kissed him hard on the lips which ib turn caused him to go a little slower, she evilly smiled and turned him over so as she were on the top.

"Thats,"Drew started, only to be met by her giggle.

"Pays you right for teasing me earlier," she giggled and started riding on his erection. Drew let out a small moan, loving the way she way she was dominating him. He grabbed her ass to support her.

May was bouncing quickly on his shaft, letting out small moans from time to time. Drew in turn had left her to dominate him. The bed was making smal, creaking noise, but both of them were too caught up to pay any heed.

Her pace quickened and he understood she was coming close to her orgasm. He moaned loudly when her juices covered him.

She was panting and was about to get off when Drew tossed her to get above her.

"Hey!" She said.

"You reached your limit, I didn't," he said grinning and with a quick push, entered her again.

He was going with an inhuman pace, and she feared the neighbours would complain of the noise. However she didn't complain.

"faster Drew,"

He started thrusting even faster, grabbing her left breast and massaging it. His other hand was placed on the bed for support.

"Oh my God Drew, am coming again," May yelled. Drew kissed her again and added,"Same here."

Her body shivered as she reached her second orgasm. Her wetness and warmth was enough to make Drew come. His seed burst through his shaft, only to be restricted the thin membrane.

He lay down beside her, panting and smiling while kissing her forehead. She giggled and punched his chest,"You didn't tell Gary about us, did you?"

He shook his head denying it.

"Why?"

"It's our secret! No one needs to know about it," he said.

"Even when they call you a gay?"

"I am not a gay, and I guess only you need to know that," he said wrapping his hands around her waist.

...

 **Thanks for reading this utter nonsense, I made it out of utter boredom XD, it was an idea requested by my friend. I hope he likes it!**


End file.
